1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a semiconductor structure having an opening, and more particularly, to a method that uses two lithography processes to define a first region and a second region so that the formed opening is formed in the overlapping area of the first region and the second region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor manufacturing processes, in order to transfer an integrated circuit layout onto a semiconductor wafer, the integrated circuit layout is first designed and formed as a photo-mask pattern. The photo-mask pattern is then proportionally transferred to a photoresist layer positioned on the semiconductor wafer.
In recent years, with the increasing miniaturization of semiconductor devices, the design rule of line width and space between lines or devices has become finer. However, the width is subject to optical characteristics. To obtain fine-sized devices in the exposure, the interval between transparent regions in a mask is scaled down with device size. When the light passes through the mask, diffraction occurs, which reduces the resolution. Moreover, when light passes through the transparent regions of a mask having different interval sizes, the light through the regions having small interval sizes is influenced by the transparent regions having large interval sizes, which results in a deformation of the transfer pattern.
A double-exposure technique has been developed in recent years. The double-exposure technique involves decomposing a target pattern into two separated patterns, which are then transferred to a photoresist layer respectively by two exposure processes. Since the pitch of the decomposed pattern is larger, the pattern can be formed by current exposure systems. However, the patterns are formed by two separated lithography processes, so the two sets of patterned may not be identical. For example, one set of patterns formed by one lithography process may be larger than another set of patterns formed by another lithography process that may be smaller. Moreover, the spacing between two set of patterns may become different. This can seriously affect the quality of devices.